


Elise’s Dinner Guests

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Addiction, Breast Growth, Cow Girl, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Other, Transformation, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Elise is trying her hands at cooking for the first time. Camilla, Selena, and Forrest are the first to give her food a taste test. Unbeknownst to them, Elise has a few insidious motives to the dinner…





	Elise’s Dinner Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a small challenge with Piddleyfangs. You can check out their work here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 4/11/18.

A trio of Nohr’s inhabitants waited restlessly at the entrance to the dining halls. Camilla, Selena, and Forrest were gathered at the doors to enjoy a home cooked meal, prepared by their darling family member Elise.

The buxom, bewitching Camilla was concerned with the whole ordeal. She had the utmost faith in Elise and was sure to be courteous if things went sour but what of the other dinner participants?

“Now, everyone” Camilla began. “This is Elise’s first time cooking. Should the food be a bit… well should it taste a bit strange and unsavory, please be as courteous as you can and-”

“I’ll spit it out if it sucks.” Selena quipped.

Selena had far less patience for this ordeal than Camilla. Food was food to the impatient red head, and it’d more than likely taste fowl coming from a novice cook preparing a meal for the first time

“You will do no such thing!” roared Camilla. “Please, poor Elise is so delicate and self conscious. If the food isn’t very good, please be subtle in any prompt disposal. She’s just a little girl after all.”

“Little girl? Camilla, she’s well over 18 now! You must treat her more like an adult!” Forrest retorted.

Forrest had come dressed in a prim and proper pink blouse for the occasion. The boy was beyond happy to dress for an occasion and show off his sewing skills, especially in a crowd of only ladies who were unlikely to taunt him for his choice of wardrobe. He hoped to make sure Elise wouldn’t suffer any similar demeaning behavior at the hands of her overprotective sister.

“I suppose but… ah poor Elise is too cute!” Camilla swooned “I never want to see that face frown! And of course, there’ll be dire consequences if either of you cause that today~!”

“You need not worry, Camilla.” Forrest explained. “We’re more than happy to support Elise and her interests.”

“So let’s get it over with already!” Selena quipped.

Before Camilla could chastise Selena a second time, the wooden doors of the hall opened. The adorable face of the blond haired sibling of Nohr, Elise, popped out to greet the trio. She was adorned in her typical black and pink dress, pulling aside an apron she’d apparently used while cooking.  
“Good evening, everyone!” Elise announced. “Everything’s been prepared! Are you ready to eat?”

“Very much so, Elise!” Camilla replied. “Aren’t we everyone~?”

Camilla darted back and forth among her other two guests with a smile that demanded an answer, the correct answer of “yes”, to Elise’s inquiry. Forrest and Selena both nodded their heads, fearful of Camilla’s wrath.

Elise led the trio into the room. Her guests were absolutely blindsided by the sight before them. Before the group sat a banquet. Only four people were present, but there was enough food present here to feed eight! Turkey prepared to a golden brown, ham glazed in a delicious honey, all manner of vegetables, breads, and sweets!

“You… you made all this?” Camilla asked.

“Sure did!” Elise responded. “Slaved over a hot stove all day to make everything!”

Forrest spoke up as well. “Well, Elise, it looks fantastic! I’ll happily volunteer to taste test your cooking.”

“Y-yeah, not bad at all. I’ll try it too.” Selena added.

“Wonderful!” Elise cheered.

The four members of the house of Nohr sat on the ends of the giant table bunched together to enjoy the meal. Camilla sat right beside Elise with Selena and Forrest on opposite ends. It was difficult to track exactly who was taking what for their place. There was so much variety, everyone wanted a little bit of everything! Countless entrees and sides and salads… the only thing that lacked variety were the beverage choices. No beer, wine, or even water had been prepared for the group. Only pitchers of what appeared to be milk stood on the table. Still, with such lusciously prepared food, this oversight was more than forgivable. Camilla, Selena, and Forrest happily partook in the beverage to chase their food down.

The trio gorged themselves on all the luscious food present, each descending into rude behavior fit more for a pig than royalty. Camilla especially was digging in to her food hard and fast. It was absolutely delicious!

But to Camilla’s dismay, once her first serving was out of the way, she began to feel a bit ill. Drat, she’d eaten too fast and now was ladened with indigestion. She sat back for a moment, feeling a tad strange. Had she eaten too much already? Oh, but there was such lovely food here! How could she ever break it to poor Elise!

“Elise, this is such a wonderful meal…” Camilla began. “But I’m afraid I’m at my limit already! Is there any way we can store some of this food or invite others here?”

“Hmm? Oh Cammy, you’re not done yet, you’ve barely sipped your milk! You’ve only just begun!” Elise smiled.

Camilla was perplexed. “Elise, what do you mean?”

“I prepared so much food for you Cammy, please do enjoy it!” Elise replied. “Just wash everything down with a cup of milk and I’m sure it’ll all be fine!”

Camilla was humoured by Elise’s response. “Sweetie, I’m sure you’re food is lovely, but a glass of milk will hardly help my problem! I need to stop eating and rest, okay? Please, there’ll be more for Forrest and Selena to enjoy.”

“Oh, please, Camilla!” Elise pleaded “There’s so very much here! Just sip your milk and continue!”

Camilla and the others were now a tad alarmed by Elise’s actions. What was this all about?

“Elise….” Camilla began, Elise beginning to pour her a glass of milk. “I’m sure you worked very hard on all of this, but I don’t want to eat any mo-”

Camilla’s words were stifled as Elise’s hands gripped her chin with unparalleled speed. Elise moved her older sister’s jaw like a hand puppet to open. She brought a cup of milk to her sister’s face and started pouring the drink down her throat against her will.

Camilla’s eyes went wide at the event. Try as she might to spit out the liquid deluging down her throat and chastise her younger sister… she couldn’t! Her body wasn’t listening! Forrest and Selena looked alarm. Elise’s smile sat uninterrupted. An insidious chill washed over the dinner patrons as they realized everything wasn’t as it seemed.

“I swear Camilla, you’re hardly getting enough Calcium!” Elise complained. “I prepare this nice meal and you’ve hardly even sampled the lovely milk I crafted. You’ve only had one cup before this one! Selena’s already had 2 and Forrest’s even had three! You’ll be so slow to bloom when you should be the main event!”

Selena was befuddled by Elises words. “Bloom?”

Forrest was about to add to the instigation when his gut was hit by an audible gurgle. A sensation surged up his frame, wrapping his chest in some odd, twitching sensation.

“I-I…” Forrest stammered. “I don’t f-feel very well.”  
A gasp erupted out of the boy as he suddenly felt that sensation peak! He held his chair tight, trying to stop his body as it erupted into intense shivering. His body was changing! He could feel some part of him growing. He…

He was growing breasts!

Before everyone’s very eyes, Forrest’s chest was swelling larger and larger with every laboured breath he took! Camilla, Selena, and Forrest gawked in disbelief as his flat muscular chest ballooned into a blouse-ripping pair of double D tits!

Camilla and Selena soon felt that same discomfort as well. They too felt their bosoms swelling from some unknown force. What was going on!?

“Wonderful! Oh how wonderful!” Elise cheered. “I can’t believe this spell really worked! To think there really is a potion out there to increase breast size!”

“You bitch!” Selena roared. “What did you put in our food!?”

“Oh? Oh it wasn’t your food, it was your drink.” Elise explained. “I wanted to fulfill an old fantasy of mine, so I laced the milk with a cursed potion that’d cause a few… interesting changes. We’ll just say it fits for the liquid of choice.”

Camilla was dumbfounded. “Elise!? What in god’s name is all this!? How could you!?”

“Well then, to hell with your dinner and this drink!” Selena roared. “We’ll toss you out of the family if you think we’re nothing but tools for you to abuse!”

“How many cups have you consumed already? Two was it?” Elise asked. “Oh honey, you won’t be doing any of that! You’re too hocked up on this wonderful cursed liquid. It’s got this lovely way of making you fold under the weight of total and complete addiction! I think you’d find resistance pretty futile.”

Selena had had enough. It was time she departed from these halls and rush for help! She stood up from her seat as fast as she could… or at least that’s the signal her conscious mind sent to her muscles. Instead, her feet scooched her chair in closer, letting her body loom over the food and drink before her. That was much better. She could get such a better whiff of that milk and… wait no! Get it away, get it away!

Her hands began to reach for one of the many pitchers of milk left throughout the table, gripping the handle firmly. Her brain screamed at her arm to throw the glass container to the ground and rid them of this horror, but her hand instead poured the milk gently into a glass. Selena looked on mortified as she begged and pleaded for any inch of her body to listen to her. She wanted at least the power to spit out the glass growing closer to her lips and stop herself from becoming more of a freak. But no. Her body allowed her no such luxury. The creamy corrupt milk poured down her throat uninterrupted. Selena could feel her titties surge in size with every gulp she took.

“You’re aaaaall addicted now!” Elise winked. “And wow, it’s working fast now! Your body must have started to learn how to process that darling milk. I guess the cursed spells will start kicking into gear once you pass a certain threshold of consumption. I couldn’t stop you from eating all that’s here now if I wanted to. Your instincts are screaming to fucking shove your faces full of this stuff. Addiction magic is wonderful, isn’t it?”

Camilla wanted to chastise Elise for this deed, but she too was finding her willpower fading beneath the might of total addiction. Her hands reached for the untouched cup of milk Elise had set out as a facade at the start of the dinner.

“Oh, Cammy, no!” Elise remarked. “That glass is far too small for you! Let me get you one properly sized…”

Elise intercepted Camilla’s hands with a full pitcher of the milk. Steadily Camilla’s hands raised the overly full pitcher to her lips, making sure not to spill a drop. And down her hatch it went. Against her will, body seized by terribly powerful addiction magic, Camilla chugged the drink glug after glug going down her tender neck.

Camilla’s body had hit the threshold where her body was plainly being affected by the milk. Every swallow of liquid Camilla took she could feel the mounds on her chest surging to life. It felt like the liquid matter pouring down her throat was converting to the matter in breasts at a 1:1 ratio! Soon her amor grew tight. It became hard to breath. Her breasts continued to swell tighter and tighter around her armor plate…

Elise pried her armor aside, letting Camilla’s chest properly rip out of her clothing in all its glory. Massive, milky tits sprang out into Elise’s face, each sporting a gigantic areola and thick red nipples! Elise was beyond enthralled at her work. She took the time to more closely inspect Camilla’s chest by sitting atop her lap and making herself comfortable.

“You don’t know how long I’ve lusted after you Cammy!” Elise jubilated. “You can only shove a sibling between your breast flesh so many times before you warp their sexual tastes, you know! Oh how many nights I’ve dreamed of this moment! Blossoming these beautiful breasts bigger and bigger, sinking my hands into your naked chest… ahaaaa…”

Elise massaged Camilla’s naked titties with a methodical precision. She’d obviously rehearsed this fantasy countless times in her head, pinpointing how exactly she’d squeeze that tender flesh. Camilla could hardly stand the sensation of Elise’s groping. She was shuddering wildly in seconds as her breasts awakened to a host of new sensations. She swore she could even feel liquid start to gurgle in her heavy teats. Elise might have sensed it too, as soon her lips were placed on those nipples.

Elise began nursing on Camilla’s fat tits. Her efforts were immediately rewarded with a milk she could sample all her own. Warm, creamy liquid gushed from her sister’s nipple into her eager mouth. Goodness it tasted so wonderful! Elise simply melted in her sister’s lap, nursing on her increasingly large tits while her other hand reached for her crotch.

Poor Camilla was powerless to react to her sister’s insidious scheme. She couldn’t break away from the huge pitcher she was downing, even as she felt her body violated. All she could do was continue to drink that hauntingly addictive milk and feel her body change with ever swallow. Her chest was starting to reach an absurd size. Worse yet, the rest of her body began to feel strange as well.

Selena and Forrest were not faring any better. They too were shamelessly drinking the tainted milk and undergoing its same humiliating effects. Selena’s chest was rapidly becoming an object of any woman’s envy. Forrest too now owned such a rack; it’d be a miracle if anyone first identified Forrest as a man ever again!

Finally Camilla had finished downing her sister’s tainted liquid. Immediately she gasped for air; breathing was a secondary concern to her body than feeding her addiction. Camilla felt like a guest in her own skin having downed so much of that infernal milk. Her stomach felt uneasy. Her body felt a strange tingle rush throughout it. And good lord the epic weight saddled in her titties was intense! Immediately Camilla tried to force Elise off of her…

“O-OH!” Camilla felt her seat give out beneath her and the chair she was resting in smash into pieces. It seems the chair could hardly stand the added weight from her watermelon size tits. That and… did everything seem a little smaller? What else was this infernal juice doing to her!

“Ah! Seems we’ve reached the second threshold of this all” announced Elise, sitting atop Camilla’s stomach in a reverse cowgirl position “Now, I thought that giving you huge titties would be wonderful, but I realized there were a few holes in my plan. First, you’d probably run away after you realized what I was doing. Second, It’d be pretty hard to get off just groping your boobs! So, I found a neat spell that put a nice twist on the whole “breast expansion” thing that fixed both problems.”

Elise fondled the ends of Camilla’s nipples as she continued to speak. Milk spurt out of them and down her enormous torpedos instantly. Worse yet though, Camilla felt an alien sensation of arousal in her crotch at her sister’s actions.

“All this tasty milk I prepared is going to turn you all into wonderful cowgirls for me! You’ll have all the best traits of livestock grafted onto a human! Big, milky titties… and thick, virile cocks! Ehehehe~!”

The trio of dinner guests immediately started to panic at Elise’s words. Forrest and Selena’s attention had been so transfixed on the heaving new weights in their chests and the horror of their forced drinking, they’d hardly noticed what had been developing between their legs. Selena was the first to inspect her damages. Could Elise really have… there was no way that she…

Selena pried away her tights and found Elise had been telling the truth. Where once her virgin folds had sat, the largest pillar of cockflesh she’d ever seen now stood.

Selena started screaming. Camilla felt her own new cock twitch in alarm. She was just about to scream herself, but Elise pacified her before she could begin. Her slutty sister’s ass started rubbing against her crotch, sending a flood of hormones coursing through Camilla’s body at her first ever erection. Camilla sat there silent in the broken remains of her seat as she felt the delight of penile stimuli for the first time.

Eventually though, Selena’s wailing proved too annoying for Elise not to deal with.

“Oh girls, please! Don’t be alarmed! These are just your new bodies is all. It’s nothing to be afraid of, just embrace it!” Elise insisted as she rose to deal with the still seated duo.

This reassurance hardly stemmed the flow of panic stemming from Selena. She was still gawking at her massive cock throbbing amongst her humongous tits. Elise finally silenced Selena by pouring her another glass of that cursed milk and bringing it near her face. Selena’s panic was quashed by the undeniable urge for more milk in an instant. She was back to gorging herself against her will, this time to the sensation of liquid not just filling her tits with ever sip, but her new nutsack as well.

Forrest was far calmer, to Elise’s surprise. It seems the boy wasn’t as unnerved by his junk growing unreasonably huge, probably on account of him still having the same sex organ. It looked as if he was completely transfixed on his ballooning chest as it tore into his dress more and more with every gulp of milk he took. He was surprisingly composed for being warped nearly beyond recognition by Elise’s magic, even as a tiny set of cow horns started to sprout from his head. Time to change that.

Elise approached Forrest from behind, hands reaching over to cup his breasts. Her hands freely played with the elongated nipples, stretching and squeezing the tender budding flesh. Forrest was sent into moaning delight by the sensation.

“Enjoying your new breasts, Forrest?” Elise asked.

Forrest tried to make out some response to at least give some facade of resisting Elise. He failed. Only groans of enthrallment and pearly white milk escaped him.

“Good girl! You drink up a bit more, okay? We want your figure all nice, thick, and girly like your friends here~” Elise giggled.

Another cup of tainted milk was placed in Forrest’s hands. Forrest downed the milk with gusto. If Elise didn’t know any better, she could almost swear he was drinking it voluntarily…

With the other two cows-in-the-making momentarily pacified, Elise turned her attention back to Cammy. She still hadn’t risen from the broken remains of her chair. She was just sitting there stunned and unattentive like the dumb animal she was soon to be. Wonderful.

Elise gripped another pitcher of her tainted liquid. Surely this’ll be enough, right? Enough for watermelon sized knockers and a thigh-length mega dick? Elise wanted to feel like she was fucking actual livestock with the size of this dick. Nothing short of cunt destroying would suffice!

Elise forced herself back on Camilla, gripping her chin to keep it steady while she drained the pitcher down her throat. It was awkward to do with Camilla on the floor now, but Elise managed to find enough support to keep steady. Her upper body was cushioned against Camilla’s chest while her legs intertwined with hers. She could feel Camilla’s growing cock and chest surge beneath her with every swallow.

“You especially keep drinking Cammy.” Elise commanded. “Keeping chugging that milk until you’re enormous. Then when you’re done washing down dinner, you can have me for dessert!”

Camilla couldn’t resist. Pinned beneath Elise’s weight and forced to indulge her addiction, her fate was virtually sealed. All she could do was sit and feel her whole body going funny; feel her breasts grow, her cock inflate, her head sprout horns, and her mind grow dimmer.

Sloshing liquid slowly drained out of the glass and down Camilla’s throat. Swallow after swallow, Elise was warping her sister into a thing for her amusement…

When she’d finally taken it all in, Camilla was hardly herself any more. Beneath Elise sat an amazonian cowgirl woman as simple and placid as a large mammal. Her whimpers and momentary resistance had faded away. Her hands had stopped trying to force Elise off of her. Instead, she was far more focused on relieving her pent up breasts.

The others too were soon to fall. They’d finally hit the threshold of milk consumption to crater into complacency themselves. They too had stomached complete and utter defeat at the hands of their blooming udders.

Selena was next to go. The sensation of her enormous cock touching anything felt incredible. Her poor body folded to the sensation of male pleasure. She stopped resisting the throbbing erection seated in her lap and took to pleasing it as best she could. Her cockmeat had reached such a size now, auto paizuri wasn’t only just possible, it was effortless. Just a slight slouch in her seat and a press of her milky mammaries together and Selena had her own personal pocket pussy to use as she pleased. Up and down her titties bounced. Her cow horns grew larger and more fully formed with every little stroke she gave. In little time she was groaning in cute little almost-moos of delight. Just a few little flicks of her tongue on her engorged shaft and she was there! Her first ejaculation fired away all over her face. He fat had been sealed as a dumb bimbo futanari cowgirl.

Forrest on the other hand was far less interested in testing out his new oversized cock. He was familiar enough with the pleasures of male masturbation already. What far struck his interest more was his oversized, uber-sensitive chest. Forrest couldn’t pry his hands away from his nipples! Each little flick, each little squeeze sent a shiver of delight across him. It felt so wonderful to have titties! He was spraying milk everywhere and he couldn’t care any less! He didn’t even care about his own set of cow horns sprouting out of his skull, he just wanted to be milked like the good little cowgirl he was. He was beyond happy with this fate. Oh, he could even make them all cute cow lingerie to show off their little herd …If he remembered how to sow after all this, that is. Rapidly Forrest could feel his muscle memory with a needle fade away for his new simple life as a cow bimbo. Whatever. So long as his hands could pluck and play with his nipples so masterfully… oh he hardly cared!

Forrest felt a tingle as the groping continued. The newest hung bimbo cowgirl in the heard got off with one final squeeze of her nipples, creaming the remains of her clothing with a hot, stinking load of cow girl cum from a hands free orgasm.

Elise was more alive than she’d ever felt before. Her cute older sister was shamelessly squeezing her nipples in front of her desperate to lull out any milk. Camilla’s black underwear could scarcely contain the beast shaking with her every squeeze of her teats. It was everything Elise had ever wanted.

It was finally time to milk her cow.

Elise’s hands freed Camilla’s raging erection from the confines of her panties. The odor was intense; sweaty flesh and pheromones fitting for a horny cow ready to rut. Elise couldn’t even wrap a fist around it it was so large. She melted before it. Her head dove against the pillar of cock to worship it. Tender tasting licks and delicate kisses… Elise couldn’t quell her love for cock as she enjoyed the heaving beast before her. She’d really done it. She’d really turned her sister into her own personal sex partner.

But oral foreplay was hardly the enough to satiate the mad little mage. It was time to live out her fantasy of getting fucked by Camilla. That massive cock needed to kiss the entrance to her womb.

Elise pulled her own panties aside, exposing her virgin cunt. A bit of fear creeped over Elise as she realized just how large Camilla was now. Had her eyes been bigger than her stomach? Likely so. No matter, her stomach would be large enough once Cammy pumped a baby inside of her. Elise bravened up. She carefully angled Camilla’s cock over her slit and…

“O-ooh-OOOOH~!” Elise wailed as merely the head parted her folds. Goodness, her glans were obscenely large! Elise had masturbated with countless blunt rods and makeshift dildos preparing for this day but nothing could prepare her for the real thing! Perhaps it was best she dialed back this first fucking session after all? Yes, just a bit of pumping herself on the head until she was sore and then they could slowly work her way up to taking the whole thing in say… a few months.

Camilla sat up as she felt her cock enveloped in the warm folds on Elise’s pussy. The now rusted cogs in her head were starting to put together that her dick felt wonderful to stimulate and that her sister sitting atop her cock felt even better.

Camilla put her hands on Elise’s shoulders. It was then that Elise realized that this very curse had gifted Camilla with not only the cock and udders of a large mammal, but the strength and stamina of one as well. There would be no need to work her way up to taking all of Camilla’s dick. Camilla wanted her to take it now.

With a forceful shove down, a push downward with a strength that made Elise feel like a rag doll, Camilla had shoved Elise down her length. Elise was so taken aback by all this, she forgot to scream at the sensation of her cunt being pushed to its limits. Or maybe that visible tent in her stomach was stifling her panic by forcing her body not to move too violently? It was hard to say. Elise’s only visible reaction between the mental mix of panic and pleasure was her eyes going wide at the body breaking insertion.

Elise had intended for these cow girls to be her property, but as Camilla forced her to bounce up and down her cock, Elise realized it might be the other way around. She was weaker, smaller, frailer… her only advantage was her wits compared to the trio of dumb cowgirl brains before her. Selena and Forrest soon gathered to watch Camilla pump Elise like a featherweight jizz sock. It seems they wanted a turn next.

Perhaps Elise might convince them to go a little easier on her if she milked them beforehand? Or would that cause them to go even harder? A squeeze of Cammy’s nipples gave her a clear answer. The whole castle learned the answer too from Elise’s moans. It’d be a miracle if she wasn’t broken in half by the end of the night.


End file.
